yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Rainbow Chakra vs Oogie Boogie/Princess Yuna vs Hades
Here is how the battle's half done in Princess Yuna's Adventure Begins. Meanwhile, Rainbow Chakra, Dipper, Mabel, Pacifica, Gideon, Scrappy, the 9 Ninja Team, Harumi, the 8 Heroes of Chima, and Jack Skellington sneaks above. Soon, they've spotted Oogie Boogie. Dipper Pines: There they are. Princess Harumi: (as the Lady Iron Dragon) So, that’s Oogie Boogie. Rainbow Chakra: (as Jay bumped into the pipes) Quiet! Jay: (whispers) Sorry. Soon, Oogie prepares to roll the dice of torture. Tree Hugger: I wonder what he's going to do now. Psyche Dil: Guess we should find out, Tree Hugger. Oogie Boogie: You got that right, Psyche Dil. (throws dice into snake eyes and gets upset) What?! I have Snake Eyes, No torture for any of you two. Psyche Dil: Looks like you're out of luck, Man. Tree Hugger: You won't get rid of us now, Oogie Boogie. Oogie Boogie: I'll show you, Tree Hugger. Bye Bye, Hippies, and good riddance! (pumps up the metal table) Tree Hugger: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! But then, Pacifica swooped up rescuing them. Pacifica Northwest: Gotcha! Oogie Boogie: (laughs but stop) What the...? (pulls down the metal table and it reveals Rainbow Chakra, Dipper, Mabel, Pacifica, Gideon, Scrappy, The Ninjago Team, Harumi, and the Chima Heroes) AAAH! Jack Skellington: Hello, Oogie. Dipper Pines: (has the Journals in Ford's backpack) Look what we've got! Oogie Boogie: If you brats don't hand them over, you must be double dead! Oogie steps on the booby trap button as they go on, Rainbow Chakra avoid them all. Laval: Look at her go! Lloyd Garmadon: I know, Laval! Princess Harumi: (as the Lady Iron Dragon) Amazing! Lil' Nelson: Go, Rainbow Chakra! Nya: You can do it! Oogie Boogie: Well, come on! Hand them over! Then, Rainbow Chakra walks up in front of him an meditate. Oogie Boogie: Okay, have it your way, Missy. Oogie stepped on more booby traps, Metallic Soldiers came out of nowhere. Oogie Boogie: Fire! Jack Skellington: (used the shields on Rainbow Chakra) Don't bother, Oogie! Oogie Boogie: Oh, you've just picked the wrong night to mess with Oogie Boogie! Jack Skellington: Not quite. Oogie Boogie: (got spooked) Ooh! Oogie Boogie runs, leaps and pushed the button to activate the saw, It was heading towards Rainbow Chakra. Tree Hugger: Rainbow! Look out! Rainbow saw the sharp obstacles, she kept on dodging while meditating. Rainbow Chakra: Ommmm. Ee-ee-ee-ee-ee! Ommmm. Ee-ee-ee-ee-ee! Ommmm. Ee-ee-ee-ee-ee! Ommmm. Ee-ee-ee-ee-ee! Jack Skellington: Keep it up, Rainbow Chakra! Rainbow Chakra: Ommmm. Ee-ee-ee-ee-ee! Ommmm. Ee-ee-ee-ee-ee! Oogie Boogie: That's it, Jack!? (evil laugh) That's the best your little friend has!? Jack Skellington: Oh, that's not the best part, Oogie! Rainbow Chakra: Ommmm. Ee-ee-ee-ee-ee! Ommmm. Ee-ee-ee-ee-ee! As Rainbow Chakra kept meditating, Oogie begins to feel a tingle inside. Oogie Boogie: What the......? (as all the insects and arachnids are coming out of Oogie) Noooo! Nooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!! Not again! (as what's left of Oogie Boogie is a grub) Help Me! Help Me! (gets squashed by Rainbow Chakra with her mallet) Rainbow Chakra untied her parents, they were relieved to be saved by her. Dipper Pines: Alright, Rainbow Chakra! Gideon Gleeful: That takes care of Oogie Boogie! Tree Hugger: I'm so proud of you, Rainbow Chakra! Rainbow Chakra: Thanks, Mommy. Princess Harumi: (as the Lady Iron Dragon) So, she hugged her parents with pride as they took off to find the others. Meanwhile, Yuna is up against Hades. When she came to him, Pain and Panic backed her up. Princess Yuna: It's over, Hades! Hades: Princess Yuna, what a nice surprise! Princess Yuna: With all 13 journals, my friends and I will defeat you! Hades: The journals, seriously? And I thought Wander Boy is that depended. Princess Yuna: This ends now! Hades: Come on, Yuna! Take a look at me, I am the God of the Underworld! What makes you think somepony like you can take down a God like?! Yuna got her very own anger, she blasts Hades into the Pool of Souls. Hades screamed and splashed into it. Then, the undead souls came after him. Hades: (forcing the souls away from him) Get away from me! Don't touch me! Get your slimy souls off me!! Pain and Panic watched as Hades get sucked into Tartarus, they had an awkward fear. Panic: He is not going to be happy when he gets out of there! Pain: You mean "if" he gets out of there? Panic: If. If is good. Then, Hades gets sucked into Tartarus by the undead souls while the portal's about to close. Hades: I don't feel so good about this, I'm feeling a little fluuuuuuuushhhedd!! (gets into Tartarus) Yuna was panting after the battle, she was getting exhausted when Sensei Garmadon: How does she do that? Tyrone: No alicorn could ever take down an evil god. Princess Yuna: Guess I was born like this. Tyrone: No kidding. Finn the Human: Nice shot, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Thanks, Finn. Then, her mother showed up to see if she’s alright. Princess Luna: Yuna, are you alright? Princess Yuna: Tired, but I'm okay, Mama. Princess Luna: We don't have much time, we must stop Bill Cipher and the Nightmare Family for good. Princess Celestia: Yes! Lightning McQueen: Hop on! Princess Yuna: (hops onto McQueen's back) I'm ready, Lightning. Lightning McQueen: Okay, here we go! Cruz Ramirez: Wait for me! With that said, Yuna and the others got together again ready for the final battle with the Nightmare Family, Bill Cipher, and the Fearsome Five. They got their lightsabers, blasters, swords, bows and arrows and any weapons that counts. At last, they got on the Mystery Cart, the Flying Ford Anglia, the Flame Buggy, the Night Express, the DeLorean Time Machine, the two Ecto-1s, and other automobiles up on their maximum speed to prepare for the last battle. Meanwhile at the Mystery Shack, Flurry Heart, Skyla, their parents, Aunt Twilight, Starlight, and Sunburst were getting Ultimate Shacktron ready for battle. They learned to control it, it was up and pumping. Princess Skyla: Ready when you are, Big sis! Princess Flurry Heart: Dad, Robot Probes ahead! Shining Armor: We have to use the Shacktron! Princess Skyla: We can do that! Princess Bubblegum: Together! The Robot Probes are getting close as Shining Armor activates the force field, Sunburst begins to signal her. Sunburst: Now, Flurry Heart! Princess Skyla: We got this, Big sis! Princess Flurry Heart: You know it, Little sis! Princess Cadance: Go for it, Sweetie! Flurry Heart uses her magic, it now has full energy, she could feel endless flowing within her. Princess Skyla: Wow! Flame Princess: We’ll have to use our elemental powers! Slime Princess: Then what’re we waiting for? Princess Skyla: Can you three really do that? Princess Bubblegum: You know it! Princess Flurry Heart: I hope this works. (pushed the mystery button with the picture of the Ultimate Shacktron on it) Twilight Sparkle: What's happening!? Ford Pines: Flurry Heart has activated the Ultimate Shacktron. Stanley Pines: I can hardly believe your own nieces are one tough alicorns, Twilight. Princess Skyla: It’s working! Princess Flurry Heart: Yes! Then, the Mystery Shack started to transform into a gigantic robot with the Shack itself, parts of Gobblewonker, Telephone poles, Gideon-Bot's Foot, Soos' Pick-Up Truck, Rapunzel's tower, totem pole outside, the Claw from Toy Story, a T-Rex, billboards of Gravity Falls and Lil' Gideon, the Golden Oak Library, parts of Giant Mouse of Minsk robot like head and tail, chinese and japanese fireworks, cannons, the Wings of X-Wing Starfighters, a Giant Lightsaber, Finn and Jake’s Tree Fort, the Night Express, Universe Portal, Vanellope’s Candy Kart, Arcade Games, Blasters, Two rockets, Emmet and Lucy’s Escape Buggy, Benny’s Spaceship, Emmet’s Dream House/Rescue Rocket, General Sweet Mayhem’s Systar Starship, Buzz Cola Vending Machines, Dr. Cockroach's trolley, Wrecking balls and a Roller from a steam roller blade. The Mystery Shack was now Ultimate Shacktron! Princess Flurry Heart: Mom! Dad! Aunt Twilight! Ford! Look at all this! Princess Cadance: No way! Shining Armor: O... Twilight Sparkle: M... Ford Pines: G! Princess Skyla: Go, Big sis! With the Ultimate Shacktron being extremely powerful, Flurry was feeling stronger. Flame Princess: Let’s do this! Princess Flurry Heart: Don’t worry, Yuna! We’re coming for you and your friends! Slime Princess: We’re on our way! Princess Cadance: Yes! At last, the Ultimate Shacktron was up and ready for battle. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225